¿Qué es lo que Brian Boitano Haría? Parte II
'¿Qué es lo que Brian Boitano Haría? Parte II '''es un canción por DVDA. Es una versión punk-rock de ¿Qué es lo que Brian Boitano Haría? que aparece en los créditos de la película. Un video musical se desarrollo por MTV. Letra de la canción (versión original) ''What would Brian Boitano do If he was here right now? He'd make a plan, and he'd follow through, That's what Brian Boitano'd do! When Brian Boitano was in the Olympics Skating for the gold, He did two Salchows and a triple Lutz Wearing a blindfold When Brian Boitano was in the Alps Fighting grizzly bears, He used his magical fire breath and saved the maidens fair So what would Brian Boitano do If he was here today? I'm sure he'd kick an ass or two, That's what Brian Boitano'd do! When Brian Boitano travelled through time To the year 3010, He fought the evil robot king And saved us all again And when Brian Boitano built the pyramids, He beat up Kubla Khan, 'Cause Brian Boitano doesn't take shit from anybody! No, Brian! Those chicken wings are really spicy! Don't eat those! I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings! I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings! I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings! I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings! I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings! I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings! I've never seen a man eat so many chicken wings! Brian Boitano was born On the planet of Kryluck He came to earth to save us all From war and death and such! Hi de lo de hi de lay! Brian Boitano's here! So round up all your lasses, And tell them to have no fear! Say, come over here my honey, And you're gonna take off my pants, And I'm gonna make dirty love to you, 'Cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do! 'Cause that's what Brian Boitano'd do! Letra de la canción (espanol) ¿Qué es lo que Brian Boitano haría? Si estuviera el aquí. Haría un plan para seguir. ¡Es lo que él sabe hacer! Brian Boitano en las olimpiadas, Patinando por el oro. Dio dos piruetas y un triple mortal. Con los ojos vendados. Cuando Brian Boitano fue a los Alpes, Peleando con osos grizzly Uso su aliento de fuego, y salvo todo el lugar ¿Qué es lo que Brian Boitano haría? Si estuviese él aquí Seguro mataría a dos y a tres, ¡Es lo que el sabe hacer! Cuando Brian Boitano viajo en el tiempo Al año 3010 Peleando con el rey robot Salvo a la raza otra vez ¡Cuando Brian Boitano hizo las pirámides venció a Kublai Khan! ¡Por qué a Brian Boitano no lo detiene ninguna mierda! ¡No, Brian! ¡Esas alas de pollo están muy picantes! ¡No las comas! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre comer tantas alas de pollo! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre comer tantas alitas de pollo! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre comer tantas alitas de pollo! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre comer tantas alitas de pollo! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre comer tantas alitas de pollo! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre comer tantas alitas de pollo! ¡Nunca he visto a un hombre comer tantas alitas de pollo! Brian Boitano nació En el planeta de Kryluck Él vino al mundo para salvarnos a todos ¡De la guerra y la muerte! ¡Hi de lo de hi de lay! ¡Brian Boitano está ahí! ¡Él reunirá a sus chicas, y les dirá no tengan miedo! Oye, ven aquí preciosa, Para quitarme el pantalón, Y le haré el sexo del más sucio, ¡Es lo que Brian sabe hacer! ¡Es lo que Brian sabe hacer! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:DVDA Categoría:South Park: Más Grande, Más Largo y Sin Cortes Categoría:Letras de Canciones Categoría:Canciones por DVDA Categoría:Canciones en Inglés Categoría:Doblados por la comunidad